chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clowning Around
The Chuckle Brothers help out No Slacking at the circus. Plot The Chuckle Brothers arrive at the circus in Blackpool, since Dan the Van entered them in the career. The circus ringleader is No Slacking, He allows them to work, as long if they stay out of his way and no slacking. Barry enters the backstage, but finds a kettle and opens a trunk to see if any cups are in there but there aren't, So Barry leaves the room, forgetting to close the trunk. Paul paints the ring, but gets his hand stuck in it, he pulls it out, but accidentally whack No Slacking in the nose. No Slacking sits on the ring, but couldn't get up, so the Brothers pulled him up, leaving just the red paint intact on his buttocks. Paul paints his bottom white which annoys him and leaves. As Paul and Barry plays on the props, Barry climbs up on the Jumping frame, No Slacking arrives and tells Barry to get down, Barry jumps and sends No Slacking into the sign. No Slacking tells the two to stay where they are, he climbs down and tells them to don't move a muscle and goes off to phone Dan the Van. He comes back telling them that Dan isn't a happy man, but gives them another chance. No Slacking introduces them his smallest flea circus, and shows them in the backstage where the opened trunk is, but No Slacking is surprised and shocked when his fleas are missing. Barry admits he opened it, and Paul and No Slacking then make Barry to wear a flea costume for the show, but it doesn't work. No Slacking then decides to cancel the show but Paul encourages him to continue the show without the flea, but a musical number will take place. No Slacking is onstage and picks Top Hat to play on the record player. Barry plays the record and No Slacking goes tap dancing away, but the music speeds up to make No Slacking to dance uncontrollably, Paul then arrives and quickly pulls the needle off the record, and No Slacking finally stops, Paul accidentally smashes the record and places the blame on Barry. No Slacking is preparing to leave, fed up with all the chaos in the circus. But Paul and Barry encourage him to still continue the show but Singing in the Rain will take place instead. At Tonight's show, the audience has arrived to see the show, No Slacking introduces the song and starts singing away but notices there's no rain. He tells the two to give him rain, Paul and Barry set up a ladder and a watering can. They tell him they ready, No Slacking once again starts singing away, but he keeps moving that Paul and Barry have difficulty on giving him rain, No Slacking then stops the music for a second time and tells them that the ladder is the problem and tells them to get rid of it. No Slacking wants water, and starts singing and Paul and Barry literally throw buckets of water on No Slacking and start using the hose pipes as rain, The Entire ring is flooded with water like a swimming pool, Paul and Barry go on stage and the three finish the song as everyone applauds. No Slacking then congratulates the brothers for the show's success, Barry asks about the flea's disappearance which leaves the three thinking, as everyone starts getting covered by several fleas in the audience. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Jo Boyle